Internet
by Haruko Sakuragi
Summary: La tecnología puede ser una aliada para Ranma y Akane, quienes desean reconciliarse...


INTERNET  
  
(Un fanfiction de Ranma ½, por Haruko Sakuragi)  
  
-¡Cállate, Ranma!- gritó Akane furiosa contra su prometido- ¡Tú no tienes ningún derecho de criticar mi comida!  
  
-¡Es tu culpa por cocinar de una manera tan horrible!- respondió el aludido, también muy enojado- ¡Tú eres quien no tiene derecho de torturarnos de esta manera!  
  
-¡Ranma, ofrécele una disculpa a Akane!- ordenó Genma al escuchar el comentario de su hijo- ¡Recuerda que es tu prometida y debes aprender a llevarte bien con ella!  
  
-Akane, hija, estoy seguro de que Ranma no quiso ofenderte...- Soun intentó calmar la furia de su pequeña.  
  
-Ya van a empezar otra vez...- suspiró Nabiki ya resignada a la pelea que se avecinaba.  
  
-Iré a calentar el agua para que Ranma pueda volver a transformarse en hombre después de que Akane lo lance al estanque.- dijo Kasumi antes de dirigirse a la cocina con su habitual sonrisa amable.  
  
-¡Eres un insensible! ¡Jamás me casaría con alguien tan odioso como tú!  
  
-¡Pues nadie quiere casarse con una chica tan fea y descortés como tú! ¡No me casaría contigo a menos que aprendieras a cocinar algo comestible!  
  
-¡Ranma, eres un tonto!- al decir esto, Akane lanzó con todas sus fuerzas al pobre chico (que terminó siendo una chica) al estanque.  
  
Este, como todos los demás días, se efectuó una fuerte discusión entre Akane y Ranma. Ella había intentado preparar un guiso para la cena, que, como de costumbre, no le quedó muy bien, y, como siempre, Ranma lo criticó y dijo que ni siquiera podían acercarse al plato sin sentir ganas de vomitar, así que la fuerte Akane Tendo tuvo que responder ante tal ofensa y dio por terminado el compromiso (una vez más).  
  
Todos se fueron a dormir con la idea de que al día siguiente las cosas volverían a la normalidad. Ninguno de los dos muchachos estaba dispuesto a dar el primer paso, y parecía que no deseaban reconciliarse esta vez.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
-¡Ranma, Akane, es hora de desayunar!- gritó Kasumi desde la cocina.  
  
Tanto Akane como Ranma se sentaron ante la mesa en sus lugares acostumbrados, sin dirigirse siquiera una mirada entre sí; esto no preocupó mucho a la familia, pues sucedía muy a menudo, y por la tarde ya se hablaban nuevamente.  
  
-Ya terminé, gracias, Kasumi.- dijo Akane, se levantó y salió de su casa con rumbo a la escuela.  
  
-Gracias por todo.- Ranma también se dirigió a la escuela, pero dejó cierta distancia para no caminar con Akane.  
  
Al llegar a su salón, ambos se ubicaron en sus asientos, pero rápidamente fueron reprendidos por el profesor a cargo de la clase.  
  
-Ranma y Akane, salgan del salón. Están castigados por llegar tarde.  
  
Eso ya no le sorprendía a nadie, pues era muy común verlos en el pasillo, recargados en la pared y sosteniendo cubetas llenas de agua.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Al terminar las clases, tanto Ranma como Akane salieron de la escuela, cada uno con sus respectivos amigos, sin mirarse siquiera, y sin saber cuántas casualidades pueden ocurrir en un día...  
  
-Ranma es un verdadero tonto...- susurró Akane mientras caminaba con dos de sus amigas.  
  
-Akane, ya no recuerdes las peleas que tienes con él, verás que todo se solucionará y se reconciliarán muy pronto.- sonrió una de las amigas  
  
-¡Nadie dijo que yo quería reconciliarme con él!- se sonrojó Akane.  
  
-Bueno, no lo tomes a mal.- dijo la otra chica- Oigan, ¿tienen algo que hacer esta tarde?  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
-No sé por qué se enoja tanto...- pensaba Ranma al recordar que Akane no le dirigió la palabra en todo el día- Yo sólo le dije la verdad: su comida sabía horrible, y ya debería haberse acostumbrado...  
  
-Saotome, ¿tienes dinero?- preguntó Hiroshi al acercarse a su compañero.  
  
-¿Para qué lo quieren?  
  
-Tenemos que hacer algo muy importante.- respondió Daisuke.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
-Por favor, Akane, vamos.- insistió una de las amigas de la chica.  
  
-No perdemos nada, además, todo es anónimo...- argumentó la otra.  
  
-No harás nada malo, Akane.- interrumpió Nabiki- Yo ya lo he hecho muchas veces, es divertido.  
  
-Bueno...- Akane dudó unos segundos- Está bien, entremos.  
  
Las cuatro chicas entraron a un local en el que se rentaban computadoras con internet. El encargado las ubicó en una mesa alejada de la salida, en una esquina; Nabiki se apoderó del control del teclado y del ratón, y rápidamente entró a una sala de pláticas, bajo el nombre de "jo_chan".  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
-Anda, Saotome. No te va a suceder nada malo.- aseguró Hiroshi.  
  
-No te estamos pidiendo que mates a alguien, sólo que nos prestes algo de dinero.- continuó Daisuke.  
  
-Está bien, si con eso dejan de molestarme, les prestaré el dinero que quieren.- concluyó Ranma.  
  
-Bueno, ya que es tu dinero, te llevaremos para que te olvides de la gran tristeza que sientes al pelear con la bella Akane.- ambos empujaron a Ranma para obligarlo a caminar hacia un local en el que también rentaban computadoras con internet. El encargado los ubicó en una mesa cercana a la salida.  
  
Fue Hiroshi quien sugirió que entraran a un salón de pláticas, y Daisuke se apresuró a obedecer. Estuvieron navegando por la red durante varios minutos, bajo el nombre de "sensei_sama" (idea de Ranma, quien estaba muy aburrido), hasta que entraron a una sala que les pareció interesante, pues podían leer el rompimiento de una pareja virtual.  
  
-¿Ya vieron?- preguntó Hiroshi- Parece que van a terminar.  
  
-Es aburrido.- fue lo único que dijo Ranma, y se cruzó de brazos.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
-Miren, ¿qué les parece si hablamos con ese "sensei_sama"? Tal vez sea interesante. Sugirió una de las chicas.  
  
-¿Y si no son contesta?- dudó Akane.  
  
-No seas tan tímida, Akane.- ordenó Nabiki- Le enviaré un mensaje instantáneo.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
-Oigan, ¿qué es eso?- preguntó Ranma al ver que se abría una nueva ventana en el monitor.  
  
-Debe ser una linda chica que quiere conversar...- sonrió Daisuke y leyó lo que decía el mensaje.  
  
jo_chan dice: Hola, ¿quieres charlar?  
  
sensei_sama dice: Claro, ¿quién eres?  
  
jo_chan dice: No tan rápido, primero dime, ¿eres hombre, o mujer?  
  
sensei_sama dice: Hombre, ¿y tú?  
  
jo_chan dice: Mujer.  
  
sensei_sama dice: ¿Cuántos años tienes?  
  
jo_chan dice: 16, ¿y tú?  
  
sensei_sama dice: 16 también; estudio en la preparatoria Furinkan.  
  
jo_chan dice: ¿En serio? Yo también estudio ahí, en primer año.  
  
-Miren, respondió, y tiene tu edad, Akane.- dijo Nabiki- ¿Qué te parecería conocerlo?  
  
-¿De qué rayos hablas, Nabiki? Sabes que estoy comprometida con Ranma, y no me gustan las citas a ciegas.  
  
-Veo que no estás tan enojada como nos hiciste creer...  
  
-Eh... Yo... Bueno... ¡Está bien, conoceré a ese chico! Nadie necesita al tonto de Ranma para nada, y estoy segura de que habrá alguien que sepa valorarme.  
  
-De acuerdo, entonces...  
  
jo_chan dice: Y, ¿cómo eres?  
  
-¡Miren, chicos!- se alegró Hiroshi- Creo que quiere conocer a "sensei_sama". ¿Quién nos representará?  
  
-A mi me da un poco de miedo...- dijo Daisuke, jugando infantilmente con sus dedos.  
  
-Sólo son un par de cobardes. Es sólo una niña que estudia en la preparatoria.- dijo Ranma de mal humor.  
  
-Creo que ya sabemos quién conocerá a la misteriosa "jo_chan", ¿verdad, Saotome?  
  
sensei_sama dice: Soy alto, delgado, tengo el cabello negro y los ojos azules. ¿Y tú?  
  
jo_chan dice: Tengo el cabello corto y de un tono azulado.  
  
sensei_sama dice: Y... ¿Qué te parecería que nos conociéramos?  
  
jo_chan dice: Sí que eres intrépido, sensei_sama... No veo nada de malo. ¿Te parece bien el viernes, después de las clases? Podemos vernos en el parque que está frente a la preparatoria, en la fuente. Creo que no habrá problema.  
  
sensei_sama dice: Por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo te reconoceré?  
  
jo_chan dice: No lo sé... Llevaré un prendedor en forma de rosa en el cabello. ¿Te parece?  
  
sensei_sama dice: Por supuesto. Entonces, "jo_chan", nos veremos dentro de tres días. Ya no puedo esperar para conocerte...  
  
jo_chan dice: Yo tampoco. Un beso. Nos vemos...  
  
-Siéntete feliz, Akane. Ahora ya tienes una nueva oportunidad para darle celos a Ranma y para distraerte y dejar de pelear.  
  
Akane se limitó a mirar al piso  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
-¡No tenían por qué haberme comprometido!- gritó Ranma enfurecido contra sus amigos, quienes le habían conseguido una cita sin que él lo propusiera.  
  
-No tienes por qué enojarte, Saotome. Sólo lo hicimos para ayudarte a olvidar a la bella Akane.  
  
-¡Yo no quiero olvidarla! ¡Sólo quiero que deje de ser tan violenta conmigo! Ahora, por culpa de ustedes, tendré que asistir a una cita que no quiero y conocer a una chica que de seguro se parecerá a la loca de Kodachi o a Shampoo.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Los días siguieron pasando, y llegó el viernes, día en que se llevaría a cabo la cita entre "jo_chan" y "sensei_sama".  
  
Akane parecía preocupada, pues aún no se había reconciliado con Ranma, y ya habían pasado cuatro días desde su última pelea. Ni siquiera la había insultado o mirado. Parecía que esta vez era grave.  
  
Por su parte, Ranma tampoco entendía por qué aún no había logrado reconciliarse con Akane, y esto le preocupaba, pues nunca habían pasado tanto tiempo enojados.  
  
En fin, lo importante ahora era asistir a la cita.  
  
-Akane, ya es hora de que conozcas a "sensei_sama". ¿Estás lista?  
  
-Sabes muy bien que no quiero ir, Nabiki. Sólo lo hago por no dejarlo plantado.- contestó Akane, y luego pensó- No puedo engañar a Ranma. Le explicaré todo a "sensei_sama" y después iré a intentar hablar con Ranma.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
-Esto es tonto. No quiero ir a esa tonta cita.- replicó Ranma mientras sus amigos, literalmente, lo arrastraban fuera de la preparatoria, obligándolo a dirigirse al parque.  
  
-No te quejes, Saotome.- ordenó Hiroshi- Tú eres el afortunado que conocerá a "jo_chan".  
  
-¡Yo no quiero conocer a nadie!- gritó Ranma con fuerza, y mientras era arrastrado pensó- Lo único que quiero es hablar con Akane...  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
-Vaya, no sé por qué demonios estoy aquí, esperando a ese tal "sensei_sama"- pensó Akane mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la fuente y se colocaba el prendedor en el cabello-... Debería estar en casa...  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
-Yo no debería estar aquí.- se dijo Ranma mientras caminaba hacia el parque para encontrarse con "jo_chan"- Lo único que me falta es que esa niña sea tan loca como Kodachi, o tan obsesiva como Shampoo.  
  
Al acercarse lentamente, se percató del prendedor en forma de rosa que posaba sobre la cabeza de una chica e cabello corto y en un tono azulado. Era de figura esbelta y un poco más baja que el. Si se ponía a observarla detenidamente, la chica se parecía mucho a...  
  
-¡¡¡Akane!!!- pensó Ranma al darse cuenta de que, de hecho, la chica con la que había acordado encontrarse en una cita a ciegas, era Akane, su prometida- Parece que no sabe que yo soy "sensei_sama"... ¿Qué haré? Ella y yo seguimos enojados, y no creo que quiera verme. Se molestará aún más cuando se entere de que asistí a una cita con otra chica...  
  
-No debería estar aquí...- susurró Akane antes de que su prometido pudiera pensar en algo- Yo debería estar hablando con Ranma...  
  
-Creo que ella también se siente mal porque no nos hemos reconciliado...- pensó el aludido- Tengo una idea...  
  
El chico de cabello negro se alejó sigilosamente del lugar, sin que Akane se percatara siquiera de su presencia. Tenía algo qué hacer antes de presentarse ante "jo_chan".  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
-Ya lleva quince minutos de retrazo...- pensó Akane al observar su reloj- Será mejor que vaya a casa... Esto fue una mala idea desde el principio... Ni siquiera sé por qué me dejé convencer por Nabiki.  
  
-Hola, Akane. Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí...- dijo Ranma, dirigiéndose a su novia.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí, Ranma?  
  
-Vine a pasar el rato... ¿Y tú?  
  
-Bueno... Yo...- Akane no sabía qué responderle a su prometido.  
  
-Te traje esto...- Ranma sacó de detrás de su espalda una rosa roja y se la extendió a Akane- "jo_chan"...  
  
-¿Qué?- Akane no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar- ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
-¿Te suena acaso el nombre "sensei_sama"?  
  
-No me digas que... Tú eras... Tú eres...  
  
-Así es...  
  
Un silencio sepulcral inundó el lugar. Ninguno de los dos sabía qué decirle al otro. Fue ella quien rompió el silencio.  
  
-Gracias...- dijo Akane, al tiempo que tomaba la rosa entre sus manos, sonreía y se ruborizaba ligeramente.  
  
-No tienes nada qué agradecer.- sonrió Ranma.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
-¡Akane, Ranma! ¡Qué gusto que hayan regresado juntos!- sonrió Kasumi al ver que su hermana entraba tomada del brazo de su prometido.  
  
-¡Akane, hija! ¡Qué bueno que pensaron bien las cosas!- Soun lloraba de felicidad.  
  
-...- Genma, en su forma de panda, sostenía un letrero entre sus manos- "¡Vivan los novios!".  
  
-Te dije que no pasaría nada malo si entrabas, Akane.- susurró Nabiki en el oído de su hermana.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
OWARI  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
¡¡Konnichiwa!!  
  
Quiero dedicarle este fanfiction a una persona que me ha animado mucho últimamente, diciendo que soy muy buena escritora.  
  
Gracias, Germi.  
  
Atentamente, Haruko Sakuragi.  
  
Cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia, idea, pedido... Favor de escribir a Haruko_sakuragi@hotmail.com. 


End file.
